


Where is the Love

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Video, gen - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the January 2008 accio_vids challenge described <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/accio_vids/104199.html">here</a>.<br/>Every year the Sorting Hat sings a song about House unity and this year it found some rhythm...and a corresponding music video. The vid explores how many evils in the Potterverse grew from the hate between Slytherins and Gryffindors. In order to defeat the ultimate evil (Voldemort) Harry must be more opened minded. A bit cracky, but there's a message in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is the Love

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 53 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Where is the Love?"  
 **Artist:** The Black Eyes Peas featuring Justin Timberlake  
 **Summary:** Created for the January 2008 challenge at described [here](http://community.livejournal.com/accio_vids/104199.html).  
Every year the Sorting Hat sings a song about House unity and this year it found some rhythm...and a corresponding music video. The vid explores how many evils in the Potterverse grew from the hate between Slytherins and Gryffindors. In order to defeat the ultimate evil (Voldemort) Harry must be more opened minded. A bit cracky, but there's a message in there. See the rest of the entries [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5Lgg9kz-Z4). I get double points because this vid features Fergie AND Justin Timberlake. :P  
 **Warning:** A bit cracky

[Download Where is the Love](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Whereisthelove.wmv)

(via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Where is the Love on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/wAP5SCgyK6o) the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/01/02/where-is-the-love-the-anti-sorting-song/)

[ ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Whereisthelove.wmv)


End file.
